Singing with Waffles
by padfootluva
Summary: Sirius needs to sing, but the Marauders dont want him to... will anything stop Sirius from Singing? Yes, the evil waffles! Can anyone stop the waffles? Jamezilla!!!


SINGING WITH WAFFLES  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own pogo-sticks, Las Vegas, Toy's R us, Germany, Minnesota, I own these particular waffles, but not the whole food, other wise I'd be rolling around in mullah. . . don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, but I do own me. . . triumph is mine! And I own this story, which I know, everyone would want to steal because it's soooo great ::rolls eyes::  
  
WARNING: REALLY REALLY RANDOM!  
  
"Okay, I'm going to sit here. . . and. . . sing." Sirius decided, a couple of minutes after he figured out he was dead bored. Actually, he wasn't dead bored, because if he was "dead" bored, he would obviously be dead, which he was not. Sirius Black was alive and well, just bored.  
  
"Sing?" James inquired, looking up from his book. "Why?"  
  
"I'm bored." Sirius whined.  
  
"Are you never bored?" Remus asked, from the common room couch.  
  
"Er. . . I'm not sure." Sirius said. "But I'm ireallyi bored now."  
  
"And now, you're really going to sing?"  
  
"Yup." Sirius grinned. "No wait! I got a better idea!" He screamed, making some innocent first years jump off their seats, and scurry off, shooting disturbed looks to Sirius.  
  
"Idea? Last time that word came out of you're mouth it ended out with a big explosion, half bald McGonagol and-"  
  
"A lot of chickens!" Sirius cried, remembering the day very well, it was yesterday after all.  
  
"A lot of idead chickensi," Remus pointed out.  
  
"Good times, good times." Sirius said sadly.  
  
"Right, Sirius."  
  
"I LIKE WAFFLES!" Sirius cried, jumping out of his seat.  
  
"With syrup?" James asked.  
  
"Yes, but only the kind with like 2% real maple syrup. I just can't deal with the 100% maple." Sirius said, taking some waffles out of the crack in the couch, and popping them in his mouth. "Buh the thwin es-" Sirius tried to say, mouth full of waffles.  
  
"Ew. . . that's disgusting, you don't know where those waffles have been," Remus stated.  
  
"Sure I do. Let's see, where have you been waffles."  
  
"We've been to London." One of the waffles chirped in.  
  
"Oh, you prat, we were born in London, of course we've been there. . . but I have been to Las Bagel."  
  
"That is the stupidest joke I have ever heard." James told the waffle. "Las Bagel doesn't even sound like Las Vegas."  
  
"How do you know he was saying Las Vegas? Maybe he actually went to Las Bagel." Sirius added.  
  
"No, no, no, that's impossible. There is no Las bagel." Remus told Sirius, annoyed.  
  
"Oh? And how do you know, werewolf?" The chocolate chip waffle told Remus.  
  
"Awhoooo!" James cried.  
  
"Werewolves in London!" Sirius sang. "Oh, yeah! I sang!"  
  
"We can sing too!" one of the waffles added.  
  
"Oh, yes we can! Hit it. . . WAFFLE!" The lead waffle stated.  
  
"Ooooh, I'm a waffle," The waffle started singing, as he took a black (shiny) cane and jumped on the fireplace.  
  
"He's a waffle!" The back round waffles sang.  
  
"I'm a little damn waffle."  
  
"Little damn Waffle!"  
  
"I'm gooooooooooood." With this, the waffle slid on his knees on the fireplace, causing a cheer from the three watching him. . . her. . . it.  
  
"He's goooooooood." Sirius grinned, starting to sing with the waffles.  
  
"I'm tasty, take a bite of me, because I'm a waffle."  
  
"WAFFLE!" The other waffles half-whispered, half-screamed, half-sang.  
  
"Wait, wait, Wait." Remus said, standing in front of me, his hand in the air.  
  
"I thought you would know better, Sy-" Remus said shaking his head.  
  
"Er? What?" I asked.  
  
"You can't have three halves. Because that would equal more than an whole."  
  
"Um, why can't you have more than a whole?"  
  
"You just can't."  
  
"Why not?" I asked, pouting.  
  
"Because-"  
  
"Why not!" I yelled.  
  
"Because, you, just because."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"BECAUSE!!!"  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Because-"  
  
"WHY???????" I yelled, taking out a pogo- stick.  
  
"Why do you have a pogo- stick?"  
  
"Because." I said with an evil grin.  
  
Remus groaned.  
  
"Look! I can do the pogo-stick," I cried, holding my balance on the stick, and with one bounce I feel flat on my face, a nice black and blue forming on my eyes.  
  
"What a rush!" I cried, getting back on the pogo stick.  
  
"No!" Sirius cried, pulling the pogo stick away from me. "I wanna do it!"  
  
"Ewwwww!" James cried. "That sounded wrong!"  
  
"Oh go eat peanut butter." Sirius mumbled, mounting the pogo stick.  
  
"I will! With. . ." James stopped to glance at the waffles. "WAFFLES!"  
  
"No! Jamezilla!" The chocolate chip waffle yelled, and started to run. Don't ask me how, he just ran.  
  
James let out a fierce roar, and started to run around the common room.  
  
"FEAR JAMEZILLA!" James cried, and started to pick up Waffles, about to eat them. . . with out SYRUP! BUM BUM BUUUUUUM!  
  
"Help! Help! Help!" The waffles cried.  
  
James smiled, and started to sing in the tune of N*sync's Bye Bye Bye.  
  
"DIE DIE DIE! DIE DIE!"  
  
"Noooo! Say it aint sooo!  
  
The three grinned and started to sing Blink 182's song.  
  
"I will not go! Turn the lights off! Carry me home."  
  
The waffles decided to join in, with the Na Na Na Na's.  
  
"Yeah, I sang. . . some more!" Sirius cried.  
  
"Yeah!!!!!" The rest cried.  
  
"I want some Batteries." James told his friends.  
  
"Batteries?" Remus asked.  
  
"I like batteries, I'll cry if I don't get any," James started, his eyes filling up tears.  
  
"I'll look for some-" Remus said, and started to search his pockets for batteries.  
  
"Wait, how do you know about Batteries, you're a pure blood, and you don't take muggle studies." Sirius asked.  
  
James Blinked.  
  
"Ha! You blinked! I win!" I cried.  
  
"Sy? Where did you come from?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well, I never left." I shrugged. "Anyway, James blinked so I win 10 galleons."  
  
"What are you talking about?" James asked. And unfortunately, blinked again.  
  
"Ha! Another 10 galleons."  
  
Blink.  
  
"More! Money, Money!"  
  
Blink.  
  
"MORE! I CAN FEEL THE POWER!" I cried.  
  
Blink Blink.  
  
"More!"  
  
"James, you oaf stop blinking-"  
  
"I-" blink. "Can't-" blink. "Help" blink "It."  
  
I started to dance around the room, money falling at my feet, but unluckily, galleons are heavy.  
  
"Damn!" I started to hop up and down, trying to hold my foot for comfort.  
  
James blinked yet again.  
  
"Ag! I can't stop blinking!"  
  
"And you wondered how James got poor." I said, collecting even more money.  
  
"He isn't poor." Sirius chirped in.  
  
I blinked.  
  
"See, Sy." Remus asked.  
  
"See Sy blink!" Sirius added.  
  
"Blink, Sy, Blink!" James added  
  
"No! I blinked! The money, it's fading. . . fading."  
  
"Bye, Bye!" James waved.  
  
"No! Don't say Bye, Bye!" Remus yelled.  
  
"Why not?" James asked, cocking his head to the side.  
  
"It's a spell to take us to Germany!"  
  
"Germany?" James asked, puzzled.  
  
"Yeah! Germany, they talk like this 'Don't ya know now dear'." Sirius cried.  
  
"Nooo." Remus shook his head. "That's Minnesota."  
  
"We're going to Minnesota?" James cried.  
  
"Mall of America! Wah-hoo! Let's go!"  
  
"No!" Remus cried. "We're going to Germany."  
  
"Don't ya know now dear." Sirius said, with a wink.  
  
"Sirius. . .shut-up."  
  
Blink.  
  
"ARG!" Remus cried. Then he grabbed some sunglasses, and put them on.  
  
"Now, you can't see if I blink!"  
  
Remus blinked four times.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! HA!!!!! HA!!!" Remus started to break out in hysterical mad man laughs.  
  
"Remus," I told him.  
  
"Yeeeeeeeeeeees?????" He asked.  
  
"You have problems."  
  
"Mommy," Remus said. "I have problems."  
  
"Remus. . ." James asked, looking concerned.  
  
"Prongie Wongie?" Remus answered, looking a little dazed.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Okie, Dokie, Smokie Wokie." Remus said.  
  
"Okie Dokie?" Sirius asked, raising a brow. "Sy was right, you do have problems, Moony."  
  
"Moooooooo." Remus cried. "Coooow."  
  
"Got milk?" Sirius asked.  
  
We all laughed.  
  
"Feeling moooody?" James asked, as we laughed again.  
  
"Oh! Oh! I got it." I said, standing up. "Let's go to the Mooooovies." I cried, smiling at my joke.  
  
There was silence, as the crickets cheeped.  
  
"Cheep, Cheep."  
  
I grumbled.  
  
"I thought it was funny."  
  
"I feel funny." Remus told everyone.  
  
"You smell like a monkey, and you look like one too!" One of the waffles sang.  
  
"I thought I ate you." James pouted.  
  
"No! Jamezilla!" The waffle cried, and ran again.  
  
"Run, Run as fast as you can, you can't catch me I'm the waffle eating man!"  
  
"And I'm the one with problems." Remus said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"That's weird! I'm the only one with out problems. . .shut-up FREEROY!" Sirius cried.  
  
"Freeroy?" Everyone asked.  
  
"He was my first voice in my head."  
  
"First?" I asked. "How many do you have?"  
  
"Well there's Freeroy, Kao, Pep, Larry-"  
  
"I shouldn't have asked."  
  
"I don't want to grow-up!" James cried.  
  
"I'm a toy's R us kid!" I added.  
  
"Bob, Greg, Wally," Sirius kept going, flicking his fingers up as he counted.  
  
"I have a problem." James told me.  
  
"iAi problem?" I asked.  
  
"I think I ate to many waffles. . . and those chocolate chips, weren't chocolate chips." James told me, holding his stomach.  
  
"Ew, he's gonna blow!" Remus cried.  
  
"There's Ed the toilet to, but he really isn't in my head, he' s more in the bathroom. . ." Sirius told us, ignoring everything go around him.  
  
"I need a toilet, give me Ed," James moaned.  
  
A toilet came in the common room, it was white. . . and clean. . . and a toilet.  
  
"Hello, I'm Ed!" The toilet told us.  
  
"And I'm Plunger- the plunger." The plunger told us.  
  
"Mm, hi." I told them.  
  
"ED!" Sirius cried, hugging the toilet. "Long time no see!"  
  
"Sirius!" The toilet cried.  
  
"Let's go to Germany!" Remus cried.  
  
"With Ed?" James asked, happily.  
  
"I thought you didn't feel good?" I asked James.  
  
" There's Gary, he's twins with Bob. . ." Sirius kept going with the list of his voices.  
  
"I wanna go to Germany!" Remus cried.  
  
"Me too!" James cried. "With Ed!"  
  
"Sam, Will, I told you to shut-up Freeroy!"  
  
"Ok, let's go to Germany."  
  
"Say Bye Bye! That's the spell to go to Germany."  
  
"Don't ya know now, dear."  
  
"Sirius!" Remus cried.  
  
"Freeroy!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"ED!" James screamed  
  
"Oh god help me." I mumbled.  
  
Blink Blink.  
  
"Damn." James muttered.  
  
I grabbed 10 galleons.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Blink  
  
A/N: I'm done! There could be more, if I wanted there to be, so tell me! 


End file.
